Maid for each other
by lonelygrl
Summary: i had this up but it wasn't working and i never had time to work on it so now i have some time. Hermione takes a job at the castle and Dumbledore has her cleaning until a better job comes along.
1. Chapter 1

As Hermione sat in the headmasters' office she looked around. She saw the pictures above his desk and their contents seemed to be staring at her. She started to squirm in her seat wishing professor Dumbledore would hurry. Just as she thought this he stepped into the room. "Miss Granger, what did you wish to speak to me about?" he sat down and peered at her over his half moon-shaped spectacles his light blue eyes seemed to twinkle

"Um," she started "as I start my sixth year I am able and encouraged to take a part time job. Well I have checked into a lot of my choices and the only one I am fully interested in is at the school."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly "so you would like me to appoint you a job."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

He thought for a moment then started again "as you know a lot of the house elves are aware that you as well as a couple of other students have tried to trick them into picking up hats and socks, therefore freeing them so all of the others have become afraid of picking them up. So I would like you to pick up where they have left off." He paused to look at Hermione to see how she was taking this "your first job is in the dungeons. I would like you to pick up the Slytherins common room on the week ends after they have gone to bed."

Hermione stood up nodded at Dumbledore and turned around to leave but stopped and spun around "Professor, how do I get in and when do I start?"

He stood up and handed her a small piece of paper and whispered "tonight" then before she knew what happened she was standing in front of the stone gargoyle. She took her time going back to the Gryffindor common room because she knew Harry and Ron would want to know what had happened. But she didn't want to tell them, they would make a big deal about it. As she walked she twirled the paper in her fingers. When she entered through the portrait hole Ginny and Neville were the only ones still in the common room. Hermione opened the paper so fast it almost ripped. In very small lettering it said:

Dungeons 9:45 sharp there will be a house elf to show you the ropes.

She glanced at her watch 9:35. "Damn" she breathed "Gin don't wait up for me, kay? First night on the job." She literally ran through the castle and almost past the house elf standing by the door. When she slid to a stop she hurriedly straightened her cloaks and hair. the house elf continued to look around as if him didn't even notice her sliding down the corridor in front of him. Hermione coughed loudly and the elf seemed to return to earth but still a little dazed. "I'm here for my …." she searched for the right word "training."

The house elf said so perkily "Oh yes, Miss Granger, this way please." He dragged one of his long bony fingers down a few blocks along the wall and a door appeared he grabbed the knob and turned. He showed her around and what they were supposed to do and she was on her own. Once she heard the door close after her fellow worker she started to pick and straighten things up. She thought she had done when she noticed a couple of open books by the fire she walked over and picked them up, she started to stand up and someone one was asleep in the huge black chair. She smiled he looked so peaceful. She grabbed a blanket off of couch as she was instructed to do if any one was asleep on any of the furniture, and she draped it on the sleeping boy. He began to stir as she fed the fire so he wouldn't freeze during the night.

"No, don't hurt her." he cried as he started to thrash

She didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing that popped in her head. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to hold him down that didn't seem to be working. His thrashing continued "no, leave her alone. Don't do that."

She did the next thing that popped in her head. She got on top of him and tried harder to stop his thrashing and screaming so he didn't wake anyone. This attempt seemed to be working so she stayed there her heart pounding and her throat started to close she rubbed his arms '_his arms are so firm_' she thought as she ran her fingers through his white blonde hair, '_its so soft_' she thought then she realized that it was Malfoy she was thinking this way about. She immediately jumped off of him and straightened the last of the books and hurried back to her own dormitory.

But she didn't go straight to sleep she remained awake thinking about what had just happened. '_What had he been dreaming? Who was he talking about? What didn't he want to happen? And who was he telling not to touch her?' _ When she finally fell asleep it was the frightened look on his face that went through her head last.

A/n: please be sure to comment and be honest

3


	2. Remembering

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one, and won't even pretend that I do. All I claim is the plot line.

The next day in the great hall for breakfast Hermione ate quickly and tried to sneak out just as fast so Ron and Harry wouldn't push her to tell them about everything that Dumbledore had said to her yesterday. It wasn't fast enough though, because they stood up and chased after her. They caught up to her as she reached the door, "Mione slow down."

Hermione stopped where she was but didn't turn around. When she heard their footsteps stop she opened and walked threw the great double-doors. She led them to the library without a word from any one of them. Once they sat at one of the small tables between at the front. She put her bag on it sat and looked at them as they did the same. She was thinking and debating how much and to what detail she would tell them.

"So," Harry said questioningly "what did he say?"

She didn't answer right away "Um," She hesitated "he said he wanted me to work only on the weekends and days off" she got out a book parchment and a quill and started to work

"Doing what?" Ron asked in that voice that makes you want to pounce on him

Hermione looked up but avoided their eyes by looking at something just over their shoulders "Cleaning. You know picking up where house elves are afraid to pick up thanks to S.P.E.W. members." she looked back down scribbling furiously at the parchment so hard it rips. She threw away the ruined parchment and took out another piece and continued to scribble.

Later that night at about the same time as the night before she used her wand just as the house elf had used his finger to get in. Tonight however it was really bright it seemed like all of the lights were on but she couldn't see any one in the common room, so she gently touched the light switch so the light would darken. "Well look here, it looks like the little mud blood finally learned her place." Malfoy sneered

"Oh poor Malfoy, you feel so bad about your self that you need to make crude remarks about me even when no one else is here to listen to you make them." Hermione retorted.

She glided over to the coffee table and started to straighten up the books and parchment left on it when Draco came up to her from the other side of the table "you know I really didn't mean to hit you ," he ran his hand nervously through his platinum blonde hair.

She stood up straight to look at him '_Could he really be trying to apologize, to me of all people?' _

Then she thought about that day in the library she was sitting in an aisle with Ron working on her ancient ruins essay.

She sat thinking her eye brows furrowed together in thought. She looked to see Ron staring at her. She touched her face self-consciously "Do I have something on my face?"

Ron turned scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Uh…no", he swallowed hard and turned a darker shade of red "you're perfect".

It was Hermione's turn to blush. Just then Draco walked by the aisle "Isn't that the cutest thing. Weasel and mud blood finally together." He faked swooned. Behind him Crab and Goyle cackled

She stood up and took a couple steps toward him. "Yeah, so when are you three finally going to get together?" She retorted

Draco took a giant step toward her and swung his pale hand across her face in one harsh movement. He stood there for a second stunned at his own movements. He spun around and strode off calling Crab and Goyle after him.

He walked toward her; this then caused her to snap out of her flashback "I wanted you to know" he took her hands in his "that I'm really sorry. I became the on person I despise the most." He finished looking at his hands both sides. "You must think I'm a real scum bag." He said looking back up at her his silver blue eyes brimming with tears

Before she knew what she was doing she pulled him into her arms "I did but," her throat started to close up as she embraced this new unfamiliar Malfoy "but now I'm not so sure."

A/N: I made some changes since it was up last. Let me know wut you think.

3


	3. The letters

They stood there in the dark common room for a couple minutes then Hermione pulled away and glanced at her watch nervously and looked around the room at everything she needed to do and pick up. She quickly started scurrying around the room stopping when a nervous cough caught her attention. She looked up to see malfoy gliding toward her she suddenly felt warm and her heartbeat so hard she could've sworn he could see the pulse through her chest. All she could think about in those two minutes was '_boy I wonder if his lips are soft_?' and '_is gonna kiss me_?' she shoved those thoughts out of her head as he was with in inches of her face.

"Just because I apologized doesn't mean I like you" he spat, but when she looked into his eyes she saw that same Draco Malfoy she had embraced just moments before over there by the fire. Before he spun on his heel and strode away he did something she didn't even think he would do to her, he leaned forward puckered and kissed her cheek then he turned around and strode away.

That whole rest of the night she thought about that moment. It was still in her mind when Ginny shook her viscously to wake her up "Hermione, wake up, come on wake up!"

"What." Hermione sat up groggily. It was Sunday her day to sleep in.

"Dumbledore has an announcement and he wants all students at breakfast immediately." Ginny said as she shoved a pair of pants, shirt and her relaxation robes in to Hermione's arms. Hermione noticed Ginny's eyes were red and swollen.

By the time Hermione and Ginny got down stairs no one was in the halls. They moved swiftly to the common room, much to they're surprise when they opened the doors into the great hall no one had even noticed that they had come in late.

"I would like everyone to know parents of students here at Hogwarts have been attacked by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore started as Ginny sat down next to Ron and Harry. Hermione though froze in her tracks and looked straight to Dumbledore. He seemed to be aware of the worried students. "Those students have been notified and precautions are being taken…."

At that moment an owl swooped in through the window and landed in front of Draco. Dumbledore closed his eyes and bowed his head. The great hall was absolutely silent except for the sound of a couple people crying and Draco furiously opening his letter. Dumbledore raised his head and Draco slammed his fists on the table. He then jumped up of his seat and ran out of the great hall. Until that moment when the doors slammed shut Hermione watched every movement of Draco's. Hermione's eyes immediately went to Dumbledore who was looking right at her then she heard his voice say "Hermione go after him make sure he's ok and then come up to my office" she looked around but no one else seemed to hear him. She looked at him again and he nodded. As she turned to go after Draco she noticed Ginny was in tears and Ron was beating his head on the table, she wanted to help Harry comfort them but Dumbledore spoke again "Hermione go" she didn't hesitate another second, she spun around and ran down the aisle toward the doors.

She ran through the corridors she couldn't help but notice a sound like slamming coming from the boy's bathroom. She stopped and slowly walked toward the door and pressed her ear against it. Who or what ever it was, it was definitely was in there. She pushed the door open nervously, "Draco?" she gasped when she saw him slamming him self against the walls "Draco stop. Come on." she tried to coax him to stop, but he kept at it she tried pulling his arm away from the wall.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he snapped snatching his arm away from her so fast it knocked her on the ground

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I…I…I….I" she stammered as the tears came rolling down. She looked up at him his expression seemed to soften "I just wa-wanted to st-stop you …from h-hu-hurting yourself" she looked down at her leg

He crouched down next to her taking her chin in his cupped fingers, making her look at him. She saw he must've hit his head because it was dripping blood down his temple. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just didn't think you cared." With his other hand reached to wipe her eye

She took that hand in hers and smiled "Well I guess you know now, huh?" she then wiped the drip of blood the best she could away with the sleeve of her robes "so", she gulped afraid he was going to storm out of here too "What happened?" The second the words left her mouth she knew that she was wrong to ask already. He stood up and took a couple steps away from her. She got up too and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He took in a sharp breath. "Sorry" she whipered

"The letter was from my dad saying that he was sorry for putting me in this position and he was going to try to make it right." He pulled out of her arms to turn and look at her a silent lonely tear rolling down his cheek" he said, that he loved me and told me to not judge people by who's in their family but what's in their hearts he said he'd made that mistake so many times and didn't want me to live my life like that." He turned around to face her and touched her face softly with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. "He also said he'd miss me."

She went to him and touched his cheek. "I am so sorry."

He looked at her for a moment, "Why, I'm not. He's hurt so many people including me. Now I can love who I want and I don't have to worry about whether or not he's going to attack them." He pulled her closer and stroked her hair.

A long while passed by with Draco and Hermione standing embraced silently inside the boys' laboratory. When they finally came back to themselves, he pushed her away slightly before saying "You should go. Potty and the Weasels will probably be worried."

Then Hermione thought about the tore-apart Ginny and Ron back at the table. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

When Draco turned around to face Hermione again she was shocked to see his beautiful blonde hair matted to his face from tears "Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be I'm Draco Malfoy." he paused as another tear drop ran down his pale toned face "I'm Draco freaking Malfoy."

Hermione took a step toward him and touched his face tenderly "I know you are."

Without a second he crashed his mouth into hers fiercely and she didn't pull away. When they finally parted he was first to speak "I've been wanting to do that for so long"

She opened her eyes and smiled "I'm so glad you finally decided to go through with it."

He suddenly looked so serious "you should go" he saw she was about to protest "I'll be fine" he didn't look too assuring but she went reluctantly.

By the time Hermione reached the large oak doors to the great hall, they were locked. She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost curfew. As she made her way toward the Gryffindor tower she noticed a large shadow gliding toward her. When it came around the corner she realized it was just Professor Dumbledore. He stopped her as they passed "I was hoping, Miss Granger that you would kindly keep Mr. Malfoy company and get anything he needs or wants, until he gets emotionally stronger"

"Yes, professor, but I was hoping to stay with Ron and Ginny." She spit out as he started to walk away, but he didn't turn around or reply. She walked more quickly now but continuing her path way towards the tower.

When she got there the fat lady seemed to be distraught, when Hermione told her the password she seemed to whale even louder as she swung forward. Hermione ran hurriedly up to the boys' dormitory when she didn't see her three best friends anywhere down where everyone was talking and chatting up a storm. When she opened the door she saw the three of them all laying what seemed to be Harry's bed. She conjured a huge blanket to cover them with, and then she scribbled a note telling them she's very sorry and that Dumbledore's got her working tonight.

When she entered the Slytherin common room she saw a stirring over by the fire "Hermione is that you?" asked a very groggy voice

She rushed over to a very large cushy oversized chair. She squeezed her self in between it and Draco but that wasn't that hard seeing how they are both so skinny. "How are you doing?" she asked tenderly pushing his untamed hair behind his ear

He shrugged but didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Maybe we should go up to your room, I think you could use some sleep."

He didn't argue but instead he stood up and she followed him to his room. When they got there he turned on the light and lay down on his bed. She then lay down behind him and draped her arm around his waist. She smiled to her self and snuggled closer to him.

4


	4. the encouters

The next morning Hermione awoke to find a vacant other side of the bed. She was confused at first wasn't sure where she was then she remembered the happenings of last night. She was now aware that the shower in the connected bathroom was just shut off. Her curiosity was cut short when a masculine cough interrupted her thoughts, "Morning sunshine" she couldn't help but smile "Could you possibly look away or close your eyes for a second? I left my towel on the chair." She obliged reluctantly and he walked towards her to where the table chair was

She shook her head but closed them anyway, "Done yet?"

"Yeah" he said simply. He giggled "Sleep well?"

She couldn't figure out what he was talking about, "Wh…?" No need to finish because she figured out that her hand was down her pants. She yanked her hand out of her drawers and threw a pillow forcefully at him.

When they went down to breakfast heads turned as they walked in together, but as soon as she thought everything was going to be different, he opened his mouth and snarled "Get away from me Granger." She looked at him disbelievingly. Then he proved her right, he winked at her. He couldn't have winked he just couldn't have, so she shook it out of her head and walked to her table.

When she sat down Ginny wrapped her arms around her. Hermione just comforted her friend like she'd wanted to do last night. She was ashamed to admit though that she wasn't sorry she followed Draco. "Gin, what happened?" she asked but all Ginny did was sob harder and louder Hermione looked at Harry and Ron for help, Harry was there, but Ron was no where to be seen. "Harry, what happened? Where's Ron?" she could feel her throat closing up

She could tell Ginny wasn't the only one who'd been crying "Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were attacked by death eaters their in St. Mongos in severe condition" he swallowed hard and drew a shaky breathe "I'm not sure were Ron is but the last time I saw him he was in the bathroom he told us to go on ahead without him."

She gave Harry a hard shove almost knocking him over onto the table behind him, "And you listened to him?" she yelled

She burst in the door, it banging against the wall "Bloody hell 'Mione you could've knocked"

She couldn't think of anything to say, her tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was relieved to find him completely physically unharmed. She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Mione, what's wrong? Did someone else get attacked?" He asked shocked

She stepped back and shook her head and wiping away the tears "I….I…I thought you were gonna "she couldn't finish that sentence it was too horrible so she just hugged him again, tighter this time.

"Mione, I would never leave you and" he paused and smiled "Harry. I love you guys so much. What would ever make you think that I would do that?"

"Harry said that he saw you with a bottle of something and you depressed is a very bad thing." She wiped the remaining tears away as she pulled away again "He was so worried, I'm worried about you too. Are you going to be okay?"

On her way to the dungeons that night Hermione heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see but no one was there. She was almost there, just a little farther; she kept telling herself however the hallway seemed to keep going. She walked a little faster, so did the footsteps. She broke out into a run, there it is the common room entrance was only 24 feet away. She closed her eyes and ran harder, faster Only 20 feet, 15 feet, and 10 feet. THUD! Hermione hit the ground. She felt someone turn her over and sit on her chest. Her eyes popped open in surprise of the sudden pressure. A pug like face floated above her, a sneer etched across her face "Parkinson" Hermione squeaked almost unable to breathe from the pressure on her chest

Pansy hit Hermione with one fist after the other then she stopped grabbed Hermione's cloaks by the neck and shaking her around. "Who the hell do you think you are, Granger?" She barked "Coming into common room late at night and seduc…"she cut herself off "Mr.Malfoy, would you care to join us?" she smiled and stood up suddenly causing Hermione to gasp for breath

Hermione struggled to sit up to look at him he didn't look happy. He clenched his jaw "What are you doing?" He didn't wait for a reply he shoved Pansy out of his way and went down on one knee and turned back to Pansy "What the hell are you doing?"his blue eyes flashed in furry.

"But Drakkie poo I thought…" Pansy squeaked

He cut her off "Well you thought wrong then, didn't you?" he stood up and grabbed the collar of Pansy's robes. That's when Hermione moved. She shot up off the floor and started to pull Draco's arm in order to release Pansy

"Draco I'm fine" she told him trying to calm him down

"No your not!" he yelled at her, pulling her up by her elbow

"I think just maybe I'd know if I was okay or not." She insisted shoving his shoulder trying to loosen his grip

"Fine" he turned to Pansy his wand raised "You or any of your goonies ever do any thing that could harm her again you won't just look like a pug, you'll be one" he spun on his heel and dragged her through the common room up to his dormitory

"You can probably let go of my arm now" she yanked it right out of his grip. She pulled so hard in fact she fell over onto his bed "Wow!" she laughed "come on lighten up. I'm fine you're fine. And plus you look so much better when your smiling" She playfully tossed a pillow at him.

He caught it about mid contact with his face "Hey" he laughed he playfully threw it back at her then pounced on top of her and started to tickle her

"Stop! Please Draco! I'm gonna pee myself! Come on please stop! Draco! Draco!" she pleaded

He stopped he remained on top of her. She reached up and fixed a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. He leaned into her hand. She leaned up and placed her lips on his. He was stunned at first. He got back into his head he kissed her back, slowly at first then he got into it. He played with the corners of her mouth with his tongue, she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He tasted the sweet taste of spearmint on her tongue.


End file.
